


I'm not a flower bud

by pear_tree



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear_tree/pseuds/pear_tree
Summary: Kotori and Umi in bed together, figuring things out.





	I'm not a flower bud

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a longer story about Kotori and Umi after high school, and this is an outtake of sorts from that story.

“Yeah, that’s—yeah, that’s perfect, don’t stop, don’t stop,” Kotori says, her voice high and shaky as she grips the sheets and digs her heels into the side of the bed. Umi is going down on her, and Kotori’s world has narrowed down to nothing but the pleasure and tension inside her, almost too much for her body to hold. When she finally comes, it hits her hard and fast, and she can’t get enough, rolling her hips forward into Umi’s mouth and riding out the aftershocks until she becomes too sensitive. Then she slumps back into the mattress and exhales, and it comes out almost like a laugh.

Umi untangles herself from Kotori’s legs and gets back on the bed, still in her camisole and underwear. “Come here,” Kotori mumbles. She pulls Umi on top of her because she loves being pressed close together while she’s still warm and shivery. “That was so good,” she says, and watches as Umi’s face lights up. Umi is breathing hard and her face is slick, and her half-undone hair tumbles over one shoulder. She looks so unselfconsciously happy in that moment that it makes Kotori’s heart ache. “You’re so good to me, did you know that?” she continues. This time, Umi makes a whining sound that’s half-pleased, half-indignant, and buries her head in Kotori’s neck. When Kotori gently rolls her over and kisses her, Umi makes that same sound into Kotori’s mouth, and it’s wet and messy and wonderful.

They kiss for a few slow, lazy minutes, and then Umi says, “Let’s get farther up on the bed,” which is when Kotori realizes their legs are still dangling over the side of the mattress. After they make themselves more comfortable, though, there’s even more kissing, which Umi can’t seem to get enough of tonight. They’d normally be winding down so they can shower and sleep, but Kotori doesn’t mind this at all, especially in this cozy afterglow where she just wants to melt into the bed.

“You don’t seem very tired,” Kotori says, after an especially intense stretch of making out that leaves them both breathless.

“Yeah, I guess not,” Umi says.

She props herself up and looks down at Kotori, and gives her a smile. Then her eyes flicker downward, and suddenly she’s staring at Kotori’s body with dark, hungry eyes. She also bites the side of her lip a little, in that sweet, absentminded way she does sometimes. Kotori inhales sharply and shifts slightly under the heat of Umi’s gaze, feeling exposed and suddenly turned on again. She likes the idea of Umi surveying all the places she’d already kissed and touched earlier that night.

Umi notices Kotori noticing. “What?” she says.

“Oh, nothing,” Kotori says. “You were just looking at me, that’s all.” She loves those small, rare moments when Umi is unguarded about her desire. Umi looks confused right now, though, so Kotori continues, “It’s okay, I don’t mind if you look.” There are sparks of heat flaring inside her just from giving Umi the invitation. She waggles her eyebrows, and Umi gives a soft laugh, her face flushing.

“I like looking at you,” Umi says. She takes Kotori’s hand and presses it against the pillow, interlacing their fingers, and leans in to kiss Kotori’s mouth again. The way Umi casually pins her down to kiss her is really hot; it’s still thrilling to Kotori, even after all this time they’ve been together, that Umi could want her this much. She tilts her head back to give Umi access to her neck, and Umi attentively starts kissing her there.

“Well, I’m glad you liked what you saw,” Kotori says, in what she meant to be a half-joking sultry voice, but which comes out as more breathy and distracted than she’d intended.

Umi makes a muffled noise of agreement. She’s not much of a talker when she’s focusing on something. Kotori makes an undignified loud whimper right after that when Umi bites her neck, exactly where Kotori likes it, and then runs her tongue over the spot.

“You’re too good at that,” Kotori mutters. Umi makes a satisfied humming sound then, right into Kotori’s neck, and it makes Kotori’s stomach flutter. All of a sudden, Umi kissing her doesn’t seem like quite enough anymore. She pulls Umi back up so she can kiss Umi on the mouth, and when she does, she uses a bit of tongue, just to make her intentions clear.

“Hey, Umi,” she says when she’s just barely pulled away from the kiss, “do you want to go again?” She fights that small twinge of awkwardness that comes up inside her whenever she asks Umi for something, although she barely feels it anymore nowadays. “We don’t have to, though. It’s up to you.”

Umi smiles. “Yeah, I’d like to.” The way Umi says it makes it seem like she’s been thinking about it too. “Do you mind if we stay on the bed? Because my knees are kind of tired.”

“Yeah, sure,” Kotori says. “Wait, before that, your turn first?”

Umi hesitates. “Maybe later,” she says. Kotori takes that as a no; she knows that Umi likes giving more than receiving, and always likes kissing but is kind of unpredictable about when she wants and doesn’t want to be touched. It’s just one of those things about her.

“Alright,” Kotori says. “You know, you don’t have to be on the floor all the time. We can just stay on the bed from now on.”

“No, it’s fine,” Umi says. “I mean—” Umi smiles in embarrassment and ducks her head. “I do usually like it. It’s just right now, but—”

Kotori grins. “Oh, okay,” she says, tangling her fingers into Umi’s hair right at the base of her neck, a little possessively. “I get it.” She thinks of Umi on her knees with her mouth red and slick, and it makes her feel weak, especially combined with the knowledge of how much Umi _likes_ it. Of course, Kotori had already known that, but hearing Umi say it makes something slot into place in her mind.

When Umi starts kissing her body again, she feels tender and sore, but it’s a good feeling. She doesn’t want Umi to be delicate with her in general, and especially not right now, when she really wants to feel it in her body. They’re not in any hurry, so Umi takes her time, kissing and trailing her fingertips across the ticklish parts of Kotori’s ribs and hip bones, sucking and biting Kotori’s nipples until they hurt, and leaving one nice bruise with her mouth where Kotori asks her to, on the inside of her thigh where nobody else would see. Just as Kotori starts to get impatient, Umi murmurs, “Wait a second,” and sits back up so she can put her hair up again. Then she puts her head between Kotori’s legs, and looks up at Kotori, waiting for her cue.

That moment of eye contact makes Kotori shaky with desire. She nods and closes her eyes, and a moment later, she groans as she feels Umi’s mouth on her. She’s more sensitive still than she expected, though, so everything feels slightly uncomfortable and on the verge of being too much, even though Umi’s being gentle and avoiding her clit for now. But she doesn’t want Umi to stop doing things to her, either. Maybe she needs something else.

Umi does stop after a few seconds. “Is this okay?” she asks, probably because she noticed how Kotori was tensing up.

“Yeah. Well, maybe not,” Kotori says. “I’m just—” She pauses to collect herself, and then says, “Can you put your fingers in me?” It comes out more bluntly than she’d intended, but at least she’s pretty sure it’s what she wants. She wants to feel more of Umi, wants to feel the solidity of her, wants to feel grounded.

Umi starts pushing what feels like three of her fingers inside, and Kotori gasps and arches her spine as a jolt of pleasure spreads through her entire body. She hadn’t even realized how wet she was until now. It turns out she was right about what she wanted, and she’s pleased and grateful that Umi knows her well enough to give it to her exactly how she likes it. “How’s that?” Umi asks, once her fingers have stopped moving.

“That’s great, that’s great, just keep doing that,” Kotori says. Umi slowly slides her fingers out slightly, and then pushes them back in further. Kotori takes a few deep breaths, letting her body relax and open, marveling in the intimacy of it. She feels so full. “Umi,” she says, her own voice sounding husky. “Can you—” She breathes in and out again, trying to gather her thoughts. “Can you start going down on me again? But maybe more softly this time? And less, um, directly?”

“Right, yeah, of course.” Umi has to twist her hand to get a better angle, and Kotori whimpers at the movement inside her. When Umi puts her mouth back where it was, though, everything is just right: Kotori can feel Umi _everywhere_ , on her and in her, and the overabundance of sensation feels wonderful this time.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Kotori says. She gets the familiar, warm feeling that she’s handing herself over to Umi’s care. It takes a minute or two for them to figure out exactly how soft and indirect Kotori wants it, but once they do, it’s perfect, and Kotori settles in, letting Umi’s careful, capable mouth and hands take care of her. Just as Kotori thinks she could use a little more intensity, though, Umi pulls away and pulls her fingers out, and Kotori instinctively groans and pushes her hips forward before she comes to her senses and opens her eyes.

“Sorry,” she hears Umi say. Kotori sits up partially, and sees Umi rubbing the side of her jaw. “Give me a second.”

“Are you getting tired? We should stop if you’re getting tired,” Kotori mumbles, although a part of her feels reluctant. She misses the feeling of Umi’s fingers inside her body. “You don’t have to make yourself do anything just for me.”

Umi pauses for a few seconds. “Yeah, you’re right,” she says, and frowns. “I guess I’m getting tired. Sorry, um, do you want me to do something else?”

“No, don’t be sorry,” Kotori says. She reaches down to stroke Umi’s hair. “I want you to come here so I can kiss you. How’s that?”

Umi scrambles back up on the bed, and Kotori gets on top of Umi, taking it upon herself to do most of the work this time since Umi’s been working so hard. She kisses Umi on the mouth, tasting herself and enjoying the messiness for the second time that night. Then, more chastely, she kisses the spot on Umi’s jaw that Umi had been rubbing earlier. Her fingers find a strip of exposed skin on Umi’s stomach and hip where her camisole had gotten bunched up, and she starts rubbing and tracing circles into Umi’s skin there after Umi gives her a pleased hum of approval. Then, at some point, Umi grabs her and tries to roll her over. While they’re rearranging themselves, their legs get tangled, and Umi’s thigh slides between Kotori’s legs. Kotori moans involuntarily at the sudden heat and friction; she’d almost forgotten where Umi had left off, and now she misses it again.

Umi stops moving. “Wait, do you want me to, um,” she says. “I know you were—”

“Here, wait, I have another idea,” Kotori says. She repositions herself comfortably on her back so that Umi’s on top of her. Then she takes a deep breath, trying to not overthink it. “I was thinking I could touch myself while you watch,” she says. “Does that sound good to you?” Saying things like this out loud gives Kotori that strange mix of being embarrassed and emboldened and turned on. They’ve never done this before, but Kotori has thought about it a few times, and she wonders if Umi has too.

Umi looks at her for a second, wide-eyed, while Kotori holds her breath. She can hear Umi’s breathing speed up. “Yeah, I’d really like that,” Umi says, finally.

“Okay,” Kotori says. “Well, actually, I was hoping—” Her voice gets quiet. “Could you put your fingers inside me again? While I do that?”

“Oh!” Umi says. “Yeah. Yeah, of course.”

It takes them some fumbling to figure out how to do this, but eventually Kotori settles down on her back with her legs tucked up, and Umi is propping herself up with one arm, facing Kotori sideways. Her hand is resting on Kotori’s stomach, trailing lower. “Now?” she says. Kotori closes her eyes, suddenly feeling shy, and nods.

Umi reaches forward and slides her fingers back inside, and Kotori lets go of the breath she’d apparently been holding, happily surprised by how easy and right it feels. She’s a little too keenly aware of how slick her thighs are and how intently Umi’s paying attention to her (or so she imagines, because she can’t see), but it’s not a bad feeling. She takes a few seconds to try to lose herself in the sensations, and then she bites her lip and reaches between her legs.

She has to nudge Umi’s hand lower to make room, which feels strangely intimate, but then she rolls a finger over her clit and shivers in response, and Umi gasps. It’s Umi’s reaction that makes Kotori feel dizzy and hot. She’s suddenly not even sure why she had been worried—it was something about how she wasn’t sure whether she could put on a good enough show or that she wouldn’t be interesting enough, but now it seems obvious that Umi just wants _her_ , exactly as she is, and that she has nothing to worry about. Kotori lets herself relax. She starts tracing lazy patterns over and around her clit, the way she does when she’s by herself, all while making tiny rocking motions against Umi’s fingers. When she opens her eyes, Umi’s looking down at her with her mouth slightly hanging open, her face full of wonder.

“How’s this?” Kotori says, not pausing what she’s doing. The idea of putting on a show for Umi actually sounds sort of fun, now that she’s gotten comfortable.

“Just keep going,” Umi says. Her voice sounds low and soft, and the undercurrent of impatience in it is unbearably hot. “Don’t think about me.”

Kotori giggles. “Actually, I’m going to think about you as much as I want,” she says. At the same time, she arches her hips forward, taking more of Umi’s fingers inside her, just to make sure Umi gets what she means. Umi’s eyes go wide, and Kotori feels her own face flush.

“That’s not— You know what I meant,” Umi says, stumbling over her words a little. She’s smiling, though.

“Sorry,” Kotori says. “Too much?”

Umi’s really blushing now. “No, no, no, not at all,” she says. “That was, um.” She grins, and Kotori thinks it’s the flattered kind of grin. “Do you want to keep going?”

“Yeah.” Kotori closes her eyes again, and starts thinking about Umi in earnest. Her free hand skims over her body, and she starts flicking her thumb over her nipple while she rubs her clit with her other hand and rides Umi’s fingers, skirting the edge of making it too intense for herself because she’s too impatient to drag this out any longer. She thinks about Umi on her knees again, and imagines tracing her fingers along Umi’s jawline and putting her fingers in Umi’s mouth, and Umi looking up at her with dark, half-lidded eyes; she thinks about Umi sucking and biting all the sensitive parts of her body while she strokes Umi’s hair and urges her on; she imagines Umi shoving three or four fingers inside her, and making it rougher than she did tonight, rough enough to hurt. She wonders, nonsensically, whether Umi can tell what she’s fantasizing about. Then she starts to come, and her climax seems to go on forever as she feels herself fluttering around Umi’s fingers again and again. She lets all the shocks and aftershocks roll through her, her breath catching on each one, and thinks of Umi watching her.

Kotori feels, after that, as though all the pleasure her body is capable of has been successfully wrung out of her. When she finally feels like moving again, she stretches and yawns, and kisses the top of Umi’s head when Umi curls up against her. “So, was that all right?” she says, feeling self-conscious after the fact. “I know I brought it up kind of suddenly. That last part where—where you watched me, I mean.” She pulls a corner of the blanket toward her and covers herself partially with it.

“Yeah, definitely,” Umi says. She sounds exhausted, but when she looks up at Kotori, she’s smiling dreamily. She reaches for Kotori’s hand under the blanket and squeezes it.

Kotori smiles back. “Okay,” she says, deciding to leave it at that for now. Umi is usually pretty quiet right after they have sex, but she means the things that she says, and Kotori trusts her. The small tangle of nervousness inside Kotori unravels itself, and she relaxes against the weight of Umi’s body, feeling warm and tired now. She loosens Umi’s hair clip and lets Umi’s hair spill out over her shoulders and back, and when she starts running her fingers through it, Umi makes contented murmuring sounds in response. They’ll have more time to talk tomorrow morning if they want to, or tomorrow night, or whenever, but there’s no rush.

A few minutes of this go by, and then Umi says, “We should go shower.” Kotori groans as Umi rolls off of her. Umi’s back to being her usual, conscientious self, though Kotori knows there’s not really _that_ much of a difference between Umi in bed and Umi at other times. “If you go first, I’ll change the sheets and make the bed,” Umi continues.

“Okay, fine,” Kotori mumbles, and pushes the blanket off of herself and sits up. “Oh, wait. Hey, Umi? Before I forget.”

Umi looks up. She looks distracted, as though Kotori has just interrupted whatever logistical plans she was making in her head. Kotori leans down and kisses her again, one last time for the night, and lightly strokes the side of her face.

“You were really lovely tonight,” Kotori says, and a smile blooms over Umi’s face, sweet and sleepy and satisfied, as she leans into Kotori’s touch.


End file.
